The Apology
by Thaliana
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 3X11, MICHAEL! What happens when a particular Warbler wants to apologize to Blaine for what went down? They've been like brothers for far too long... Labeled as Blaine/Kurt as the particular Warbler isn't a character on ff's list.


**Apology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. : (  
><strong>

**Note: After re-watching **_**Michael**_** a dozen or so times this evening, I think I've figured out who was who in the Warblers' slushie scenes. Nick handed off bag to beat-boxing Warbler (PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESUS GIVE THAT GUY A NAME!) who handed off to Sebastian. And I'm pretty sure that the only two in the room with Seb when he slushied Santana were Nick and Trent. (I may be wrong on Nick, but I'm pretty sure it's the same guy, right?) Anyway, with the way Trent begged Blaine to come back to the Warblers after **_**Uptown Girl **_**in **_**The First Time**_**, I was shocked to see him involved in the pranking, and figured he'd be the first to come apologize to Blaine. So here's the apology. And what I thought might come from it, given Santana's twisted sense of humor. Contains Klaine (yay!) with overprotective!Kurt and hurt!Blaine, Brittana (also yay!) and…for the first time ever in my writing….mentions of Neff! Because I can't see Jeff condoning Nick being involved in the slushie attack on Santana. So anyway, if I keep going, this note will be longer than the story, so here goes. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

><p>"Please, Mr. Anderson, I need to speak to Blaine," the boy in the slacks and blazer said, wringing his hands.<p>

"Blaine just got home from the hospital. I don't even know if he's awake, and I certainly don't think he wants to see you. I can't believe that you boys would stoop so low, after attending a zero-tolerance school. I just don't understand how you could do this."

"Sir, please. I need to explain. I need to apologize. I had no idea that Sebastian had added the rock salt, it was meant to be a silly prank, nothing more. And it wasn't directed at Blaine. I swear."

"And it makes it better that it was directed at Kurt?" Mr. Anderson said, shaking his head. "You may go upstairs, but I'll warn you, Kurt's with him, and if either of them tells you to leave, you'd best leave."

"Thank you, sir," the teen said, bowing his head just slightly. He stepped inside and walked up the stairs, knocking lightly at Blaine's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Kurt called. Blaine's parents had been tapping once and walking in, this was a much more tentative, and sustained, knock.

"It's Trent, from Dalton," the boy sighed. "I'd just like to speak to Blaine for a minute, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. Blaine doesn't want to speak to anyone from the Warblers," Kurt said firmly, walking over to the door and opening it. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave."

"Kurt, let him in," came Blaine's weak voice from the bed. "This should be good." Trent had always been one of the good guys, and to have seen him near Sebastian right before the slushie came flying at him, it had hurt. But Blaine would give his former friend a chance.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, well, you have five minutes. Blaine needs his rest. He just had surgery, thanks to you and your friends."

"Thank you," Trent said quietly. He walked in and stood at the side of Blaine's bed. "Hey, Blaine," he said, looking at his feet.

"Four minutes forty-five seconds," Kurt intoned.

"Kurt, chill. I want to hear what he has to say." Blaine smiled as Kurt huffed, folding his arms across his chest as he retook his seat on the other side of the bed. "Go ahead, Trent. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"First of all, I am so, so sorry that this happened to you," Trent said quietly. "Honestly, Sebastian said he was going to slushie Kurt, that it was some sort of McKinley tradition. You have to believe me, none of us had any idea that there was rock salt in there until your friend, you know, the hot cheerleader, until she got him to admit it. He acted all on his own, Blaine, I swear."

Blaine nodded. "I believe him," he said to Kurt. "Sebastian has been calling me daily-"

"-which we are going to talk about once you're better," Kurt interjected.

"-and on a daily basis he's told me he wanted me, that he would stop at nothing to have me."

"And you didn't think this was something your boyfriend might like to know?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Well, now that he's nearly cost me the sight in one eye, I don't think you'll have to worry about him calling me ever again. I'm just…" Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I'm just glad it wasn't you."

Trent cleared his throat, wanting to interrupt the lovers before they completely forgot he was there. "Blaine, I couldn't figure out what to do, so I figured I should call an old friend. I was skyping with Wes the other day, and told him everything, and he spoke to the Warbler council, who have decided to suspend Sebastian from Regionals. We're also giving up the Michael Jackson numbers. Nothing is worth our friendship with Blaine."

"Well, you guys did a lot of damage to that friendship," Blaine said. "Even if you didn't know about the rock salt in the slushie, you knew about the slushie. And I can't believe that David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, or you, the guys I was closest to, I can't believe any of you would condone it!" He pushed himself up higher in the bed. "I had to have surgery. They aren't sure I'll ever see properly again. We won't know for another week. And I'll tell you something. If it had been Kurt who had been injured, I wouldn't have even considered listening to what you had to say. You're lucky it's me in this bed, Trent. All of you are. Because had the situation been reversed, I wouldn't have been so kind as to turn over the evidence to Sebastian. I would have gone straight to the police, to the Dean, and had everyone involved suspended or expelled." He sighed, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry," Trent said quietly. "If it means anything, Thad, David, and Jeff knew nothing about it until it was too late for any of them to do anything about it. It was completely Sebastian's idea, and yeah, Nick and I went along, which we really regret. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I thought it would just give Kurt a little shock, be a joke. That's all."

"And you didn't consider that I'd literally throw myself in front of a bullet for the man I love?" Blaine asked. "You guys really didn't think that through. Alright, Trent, I accept your apology."

"What?" Kurt squeaked. "Blaine!"

"On one condition," Blaine continued, holding up a hand to stop Kurt. "I accept your apology as long as you tell me everyone involved in slushying Santana. You know, the 'hot cheerleader'? As it happened at Dalton, on the zero-tolerance grounds, I want all those names. I will be reporting them to the Dean."

Trent winced. "It was me," he confessed. "Nick and I. And Sebastian, of course. But you have to understand!"

"What's there to understand?" Kurt asked, his pitch raising ever higher. "She may not be a student at Dalton, but she went there to find out what he'd done to Blaine. How could you even think of letting her potentially get hurt that way?"

"That's why I did it," Trent said quietly. "Sebastian said he was going to get another slushie, this one for the girl. I convinced him not to put rock salt in it, but he told me if I didn't get the slushie myself, he'd make it ten times worse than rock salt. I didn't want to find out what he meant, so I poured it myself. To make sure that a slushie to the face was all she got."

Blaine nodded. "It makes sense," he said quietly. He sighed. "I'll leave it up to Santana. If she wants to report all three of you, then I'll do it. But if she wants to keep it quiet, then that's her choice, and I'll respect it. And you have to, too. And you too, Kurt."

Kurt's mouth snapped shut, cutting off his reply. "I'm calling her," he said. "Now." He pulled out his phone. "Tana, it's Kurt. Trent, one of the Warblers behind your slushie attack is here at Blaine's, apologizing. Blaine wants to turn him, Sebastian, and the other Warbler behind the attack in to the Dean of Dalton. Sebastian's already been suspended from the Warblers, and they aren't doing MJ. Blaine wants to know what you want him to do." He paused, presumably for Santana's response. "Mmm-hmm, Tana, are you sure that's what you want?" He chuckled softly at her response, then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"Tana says not to report them," Kurt reported. "She says Sebastian getting suspended from Warblers was enough. Well," he laughed softly. "She said that was punishment enough for Sebastian. You two, however…" he shook his head.

"What?" Trent asked. "What could she possibly want if suspending Sebastian was enough?"

Kurt winked at Blaine. "It's a good thing you two have decent trust funds," he said. "Because you two are taking Santana and her girlfriend Brittany to Breadstix. And I know those two. They can put it away. I'm to give you her number, and you're to arrange the dinner within a week."

Blaine laughed. "That sounds like Santana."

"So we have to take two cheerleaders out to dinner?" Trent asked. "That's it?"

"They're going to ignore you. They're going to put you down. And they'll likely make out through the entire evening. But at least you'll get to enjoy watching the lady kisses," Kurt said dryly.

"Wow," Trent said. "Well, um…Blaine, what do you think?"

"I think you got off easy. And Santana hides razor blades in her hair, or so she's said. Be nice to them, pay for everything, and I'd try borrowing your dad's Bentley if you know what's good for you. Jewelry is also acceptable to those two. I'll leave it up to you. Oh, and they might want to slushie you two, just to make things even, so take it like men."

"Just so you know, it feels like a bag of needles thrown at your face," Kurt said.

"And that's without the rock salt," Blaine added. "The rock salt just adds that…special something. But even Santana wouldn't stoop that low."

Trent nodded. "It's no less than we deserve. The only problem is I don't know if I'll get Nick to go for it. He's been grovelling to Jeff since we did it. Jeff isn't happy. He tried to break up with Nick, but Nick begged and pleaded, and I even begged and pleaded on Nick's behalf. Jeff is…upset, to say the least. He cares a lot for you and Kurt, and I don't know if he'll let his boyfriend go on a date with me and two lesbians."

"Well, technically, only Santana is a lesbian. Brittany is a…what did she call herself, Blaine?"

"A bicorn," Blaine said dryly. "As in a bisexual unicorn, I think. At any rate, it sounds like it's the only way to keep your names off the Dean's desk. So you better start grovelling to Jeff as well."

Trent sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'll call Nick right now, and let him know. But first, I'll take that number, Kurt."

Kurt sent Trent a text with Santana's contact information. "There. Now be nice to my girls, or I don't care what Santana said, I'll put your names on the dean's desk myself."

Trent nodded. "Yes, understood. Thanks, Kurt. And thanks, Blaine, for letting me explain." He held out his hand to Blaine to shake, and Blaine pulled him onto the bed for a hug.

"Ahem," Kurt cleared his throat. "Hands!"

Trent laughed as he stood up. He looked at Kurt. "Friends?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "I'm reserving judgement until I hear from Santana and Britt." But he shook the Warbler's hand. "Now go. Blaine needs his rest."

Trent let himself out. Blaine looked at Kurt out of his one good eye. "You do still have a copy of that tape, don't you?"

Kurt gave his boyfriend his best _'bitch, please'_ look. "I am the master of luring bullies into a false sense of security. It's digitally encoded on my computer and phone, and physical copies are at my house, Santana's, and in my locker at school, just in case. Anything happens with Sebastian, and one copy goes to the Dean at Dalton."

Blaine nodded. "Well, since all of our bases are covered, how about you slide on over here and keep your boyfriend company. I miss your cuddles."

Kurt looked toward the door, but thought better of going to check on Blaine's dad and laid down on top of the covers, cradling Blaine close. "Sleep, love," he said quietly. "Get your rest. I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
